


Black Christmas

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Child Death, Christmas Poetry, Darkness Around The Heart, Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: Papa, I'm going to die...





	Black Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 'When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life you have a thousand reasons to smile.'

A child drowns,  
His grandma cries,  
Her world falls upside down,  
And now here goes the broken goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart goes out to a special little boy whom I hope is truly at rest. It also goes out to all the people who've lost children and know the pain of never getting to see their children grow up. It's enough to make you think/cry. ♥


End file.
